Two Men and a 'Bego
by ALilyPea
Summary: Sabu wishes for easier times. RVD/Sabu


There were times when the pain was almost too much to bear; all of his muscles seeming to flair and pulse with it until he was gritting his teeth and fighting not to scream. He dealt with it, and moved on.

Those were the times when he wished for the days when he had traveled around in his Winnebago, able to forget the pain for a few moments at least as Rob lit up a joint and handed it over.

God he missed that, too bad it had all ended.

Glancing over when the couch cushions next to him sank down with his friend's weight, he made sure to scowl, "Why are you even here?" He gritted out, shifting and trying to find a position, any position that was more comfortable for him.

Rob shrugged his shoulders, that easy grin sliding across his face as he took in the appearance of his best friend. He fought to ignore the worry, which nagged at the corners of his mind, tried to think about anything other than the fact that he pretty much wanted to plead with Sabu not to step in the ring for "one last match."

"I felt like being here," he responded, having "stopped by" on his way to a signing somewhere. They both knew it wasn't true. There was nowhere else he needed to be, not even with his wife because somehow she also seemed to take a backseat when it came to this man.

"So what are you thinking about?" Rob asked him, arching an eyebrow. He could tell the older man was deep in thought from the lack of tension in his shoulders and the deeper than usual scowl on his face. "Good thoughts?" There was a slight teasing lilt to his voice.

Sabu turned and glared at him, not appreciating the insight into his thoughts at all. Finally, he couldn't help but soften, "I was thinking about before," he told him sighing.

"Before what? Before the earth came to be, before your dinosaur friends were killed in that horrible ice storm?" Rob snarked, grinning. Sometimes it was just a little too easy to find something to nitpick Sabu about; it made him happy to do so if only because it seemed to take his friend's mind off his pain for a short while.

"No you little cocksucker," Sabu responded smacking him in the thigh with the magazine he had in hand.

"I was thinking about when we used to travel in the Winnebago," he hated the way his voice sounded, almost wistful. He scowled at himself, hating that he had just given something away and immediately turned back to the television, staring resolutely at it he tried to ignore Rob.

It was hard to ignore someone who spent half of his time bragging about how fantastic he was, and the other half of the time grinning at him as if he was a fucking loon.

"Rob stop it."

Rob adopted an innocent look, moving closer to him on the couch and smiling. "Stop what? Grinning at the fact that the big tough motherfucker himself has a soft, nostalgic side?" He nudged him slightly, wiggling his eyebrows.

He turned serious after a few moments with no response, "Okay let's do it", he told him, the smile no longer on his face. If this was what Sabu wanted, a moment to remember the good old days then he would try his damndest to make it happen.

Sabu turned to look at him, incredulous. "You're kidding me." Rob had clearly been smoking too much, they couldn't just do that.

"We're not going to traipse around the country in a fucking 'bego," he told him, amazed at how crazy Rob could actually be.

"And why not?" Rob asked him, leaping to his feet, and smiling like an idiot. He pulled out the phone book from underneath the phone (the table had been broken in a drunken brawl) and flipped through trying to find a rental agency.

"Batshit insanity, does it run in your family?" Sabu asked him, arching an eyebrow and trying to fight the small smile that wanted to tug at his lips. There were moments when he remembered why the two of them were friends and he guessed this was one of them.

"No", Rob looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Ah yes, and the boy could be quite stupid at times too…

"Never mind, just book the damn thing", Sabu relented, wondering, and not for the first time why he bothered even trying to fight Rob's crazy idea's


End file.
